


Percy Has No Chill

by Beautiful_Doom



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: And we all wish we could have done this too, Modern verse, Percy's had a bad day, We've all had this happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 18:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14195601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Doom/pseuds/Beautiful_Doom
Summary: A story about Percival Graves, a bad day, and an unfortunate vending machine.





	Percy Has No Chill

It had been a very very long day so far.

Hell, it had been a long week.

One long week full of near nonstop work. Percy had been working on a very important case, and he’d only stopped to shove a few bites of food into his mouth or catch a few hours of sleep. Between the paperwork, the research, the interrogations, and the field work, he was near dead on his feet.

But it was slowly drawing to a close. 

He was almost positive that the case would be wrapped up with the prettiest damn bow in just a few days. All the suffering would have been worth it. On this particular day, he was rewriting what felt like the thousandth report for this case. He had meetings and more field work later that day, and his stomach would not stop rumbling.

There was no way he’d be able to leave the building and waste precious time to grab something to eat, and he couldn’t ask an auror to bring him something as they were all busy too. The donuts in the break room had been eaten hours ago, and the cafeteria was sure to be crowded and busy. How was Percy going to get any food if he was chained to his desk like this?

Well… there was always the vending machines.

The vending machines didn’t have any real or healthy food stocked inside. They all displayed bags of chips or pretzels or candy bars for the auror on the go. Percy needed to eat something substantial, but beggars couldn’t be choosers. He could steal away to the vending machines and grab something to quickly eat before returning to work.

Just one small problem…

Percy wasn’t a big fan of carrying small bills or change. He had cards for convenience, and it was quicker to swipe a card than to count out cash. Still, maybe he had some coins lying around somewhere. He didn’t need much.

He quickly began to dig through the drawers on his desk and checked his wallet. Slowly he was able to scrounge up some coins for the vending machine. Enough for a bag of chips at least, but he’d spent too much time searching and had to hurry if he wanted time to eat.

Percy left his office and walked past his aurors to find the vending machines. They stood near the break room in all their sweet and salty glory. Percy only spared a brief glance as he quickly fed his change into the machine. He was starving and he needed something quickly. A bag of salt and vinegar chips would suffice for now.

He punched in the number and watched as the machine processed his request. With a whir, the chips began to move closer to the edge and promptly flipped over to fall into the bottom…

…except they didn’t.

The chips got caught on the edge and hung there, taunting Percy with a giant metaphorical middle finger. All the time he’d spent collecting his only change, all the hard work he’d done and all the food he’d denied himself in the name of his case… his one saving grace decided to betray him.

Percy’s reflection stared stoically back as he stood before the vending machine. His hands had clenched into fists as his brain slowly processed what had happened.

And then his aurors learned what sound someone makes when they snap.

For Percy, it was the sound of breaking plexiglas. Even though plexiglas is incredibly hard to shatter, it makes a very loud crashing sound. A few aurors came to see what happened, only to see Percy walking away from the vending machines and clutching his bag of chips with bleeding hands. The aurors walked a bit further to see the front of the vending machine was now sporting a large hole in the front with only a few shards on the floor.

They glanced at each other and then looked down the hallway where their boss had disappeared to. Someone was going to have to tell Picquery they’d need a new vending machine.

Again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you liked it. Comments give me life.


End file.
